


Space Queen

by Ivory_and_Gold (Menage_gay_trois)



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Brian's also a little in love a lot but like it's Less Obvious, Curt's a little in love a lot, Drinking, It's sweet and cute and fluffy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pet Names, Set an indeterminate time before the Be My Unclean scene, Sexual Tension, Until their libidos get in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Ivory_and_Gold
Summary: Brian's prone to rambling about just how much he admires Curt's work. Curt's never been good at taking compliments, but he's not just gonna let Brian spout all this nonsense like he's not equally praise-worthy.Except he's more than a little drunk, and he's not exactly good at words.
Relationships: Brian Slade/Curt Wild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Space Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanMaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanMaura/gifts).



> Was chatting with my dear friend about this movie that we're both VERY obsessed with and had the idea........what if Curt used to use Space Queen as an affectionate little nickname for his bf.....except then it became an insult during his studio booth temper tantrum, and that's part of why Brian looks So distressed. And then I obviously had to come up with the origin story.

Curt's cheeks feel flushed, and it's not just the alcohol making his blood hot and his head hazy. He's got an arm slung across Brian's shoulders where they're tucked against each other on the posh leather couch in Brian's flat, and he feels a little like his skin is on fire where it touches Brian's.

"Really, Curt, I've never seen an artist like you before. One of a kind, you are," he giggles, more than a little tipsy himself.

But if he keeps talking like that, like Curt's some rock god, he's gonna lose it. So he shoves the bottle of whatever-the-fuck-it-is-they're-drinking into Brian's hand in the hopes that he'll shut up if he's blitzed.  
"Okay, okay, but have you _seen_ you?" Curt starts, trying to push himself a little more upright, except Brian has made himself quite comfortable, legs slung over one of Curt's, nearly on top of him, so he doesn't manage to do anything but get Brian laughing, which is... Yeah, that's acceptable. More than acceptable. "You're, like...fucking _insane_ , man. The outfits and the hair," he pauses to ruffle said hair, more for himself than for Brian, because Brian's hair is soft and Curt kinda never wants to take his hands out of it, "and the fucking...the fucking makeup? Your voice? You're like some fucking rock alien, some goddamn space queen that came down from Venus to show us all what real glam rock is--"

Really, Curt doesn't think whatever he said was very funny at all, but Brian is laughing like he made some crazy joke, hard enough that he nearly drops the bottle. He manages, after a bit, to calm himself down, before he levels those blue eyes at Curt and arches one neat brow, biting his lip to keep himself from falling into another fit. " _Space queen?_ Really? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It's s'posed to mean you're some kinda otherworldly motherfucker! Fuck, man, I take it back, nevermind..." He snatches the bottle back when Brian dissolves into laughter again and shoves to his feet, because he's _really_ blushing now and--

Brian drapes his arms over Curt's shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. "I think it's cute," he hums, weight warm and distracting against Curt's back. And he doesn't really feel drunk anymore, is hyperaware of the press of Brian's body against his.

Yeah, okay, apology accepted.

"...You mean it?" The words leave him in a rush, _real fuckin' smooth, Wild, nice job._

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." His lips ghost across the nape of Curt's neck and he fights back a shiver. "'M _your_ space queen," Brian murmurs, almost like he hadn't meant to say it aloud, but he sure fucking did and Curt's brain is suddenly on fire with that.

Nope. That's for future Curt to deal with. He doesn't need implications and riddles and puzzles right now.

He needs Brian on top of him in bed.

Like...Right fucking now.

So he shakes himself out of it and twists around to catch Brian's thighs in his hands and pick him up, grinning against Brian's neck when he yelps in surprise. "Gonna ask me to start callin' you _your majesty_ , space queen?"

"Maybe I should." He tangles his fingers in Curt's hair and pulls himself a little higher against his chest and lets Curt carry him into the bedroom. "Would you, if I did?" The second Curt's safely settled on the mattress, he pushes him back against the sheets and twines their fingers together.

"Gotta feelin' you'd find a way to get me to regardless." He catches Brian in a kiss once he's near enough, all teeth and tongue and heat, smile matching Brian's when they part and he leans his weight over Curt, holding him pinned.

"That doesn't answer my question, love."

It should be criminal, the sinful way his voice lilts when he talks like that. Curt is more than certain it'll be the death of him one day.

It also does wonders for making his willpower just evaporate when he needs it most.

Probably why Brian does it every chance he gets.

Doesn't help that he shifts his hips and Curt is very soundly reminded of just how obscenely turned on he is already, and his breath leaves him in a rush and takes his thoughts with them.

"Yeah...Yeah, I would."


End file.
